bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 19-
The day after his fight with Peanut Charles is walking around campus until he is stopped by someone calling his name."Hey Caldwell!" a familiar voice yells.Charles turns to see its Derby with Gord,Bif,Chad, and Tad."Come here a minute" Derby contuines and Charles walks over to Derby."What do you want Harrington?" Charles says to Derby."We heard that Peanut got beat up pretty bad,and we wanted to congradulate you" Derby says."How do you know I beat him up?" Charles says to Derby."I saw you.I was tagging over in the autoshop and I heard alot of commotion,so I went and saw you & him fighting" Gord says."Oh" Charles says."You know that those poor wreches are going to be after you know,look over there" Derby says and motions his head to Norton & Ricky who are looking at them and have pipes in their hands."Have fun pauper.Boys,lets go" Derby says and him,Gord,Chad, and Tad leave,while Bif stays behind for a minute."Hey Caldwell if you need any help with the greasers I'll help,but for a price" Bif says and leaves.Charles then feels around on his belt to see if he has his gun attached to it,and when he feels it,he lifts up his shirt a little to reveal it while walking past the greasers.Charles then walks over into the parking lot and sits by a wall with a radio plugged in to an outlet. Charles then turns on a random station and hears Pride and Joy by Stevie Ray Vaughan,and he turns it up."Hey Charles" a familar voice says.Charles looks up to see its Michale Diaz."Hey Michael" Charles says."What are you doing here? You know Greasers turf is right over there(Michael points to the autoshop)? They could get you right here" Michael says."How did you hear about that?" Charles says."That bitch Christy gossiping about it,word spreads fast" Michael says."Oh" Charles says."You like Stevie Ray Vaughan?" Michael says,wondering why Charles is listening to Stevie Ray Vaughan."Not really,only certain songs,mostly this song.I think I'm going to change it" Charles says and changes the station.Bound For the Floor by Local H comes on."Ah Bound For the Floor by Local H." Michael says."Its my favorite song by them.My favorite part is the 'And you just don't get it,You keep it copasetic, And you learn to accept it,You know you're so pathetic' part of the song.Hey,by the way you're right about Christy,that girl is a gossiping bitch.I wouldn't be suprised if she ended up working for E! News" Charles says to Michael. "Hey,speakng of chicks can I ask you something?" Michael says to Charles."Shoot" Charles says."I havent seen you try to hit on any chicks here since I met you,whats up with that?" Michael says to Charles."Well I've got my eye on this chick back in Cincinnati" Charles says."Oh, thats why.I was wondering because that bitch Christy was starting rumors that you-" Michael says before being cut off."Don't finish I already know what you were going to say.I'm about to find that bitch and,well I'll see what I'll do when I find her" Charles says."I have got to see this" Michael says and they leave to find Christy.Once they see her they walk up to her & Pinky."Hey Christy!" Charles yells while walking towards her."What do you want?" Christy says with a snobbish attitude in her voice."I think you know.I heard that you're spreading rumors about me" Charles says to Christy."Who,from Michael? Yeah I am,so,what of it?" Christy says."Well first off,I'm into women, and second,bitch you just got to quit making up stuff and stop gossiping.Oh,that just made me remember,you spread the word that I beat up Peanut.But my main point,quit gossiping and get your facts right if you do,but quit all together" Charles says. "Why should I listen to you? And I don't think you're into chicks because you haven't hit on any chick here since you got here" Christy says."Alright bitch,first off,you should listen to me because if you don't,I can be an asshole and spread some shit like you(really Charles isn't that low,he's just threatening her), and second,I havent hit on a chick here because a: I have my eye on a chick back from where I'm from, and b: alot of you chicks are whores" Charles says."We're not whores" Christy says to Charles."Says one of the biggest ones other then Mandy & Lola" Charles says to Christy."You're an asshole" Christy says ."And you're a bitch who loves to gossip" Michael says to Christy."What did I do to you Diaz?" Christy says to Michael."Lets see,you spread a rumor that me & hopkins beat the shit out of each other a week or two ago" Michael says to Christy."Now look,are you going to stop spreading shit or not?" Charles says."Fine" Christy says."Good.Now get the fuck out of my face.You too Pinky" Charles says and they(Christy & Pinky) leave. "Well now that thats handled I can get back to the greasers problem" Charles says."They're probably going to be gunning for you" Michael says."Didn't you already say that? But yeah they will,earlier they we're staring at me & were armed with pipes,so if I get jumped,I'm prepared" Charles says to Michael.Charles & Michael then deicde to walk around campus and when walking,Ted bumps into Charles."Watch it" Ted says."Bitch you bumped into me you watch it" Charles says to Ted."Are we going to have a problem Caldwell? Because if we are I'll gladly end it by pumbling your face in" Ted says to Charles."You want to know something Ted.I had friends who we're jocks,they played on teams like you guys,but I was friends with them,they didn't bully anyone they saw,they didn't take steroids like 95% of you(the jocks), and oh yeah,they were ten times smarter then all of you" Charles says to Ted."Thats it,you're dead!" Ted says and swings at Charles,but Charles dodges,punches him, and knees him in the face."Hey man,we should get out of here" Michael says and motions over to Seth, the prefect looking at them.Charles and Michael then walk away casually. "Hey Charles,I got to go to practice I'll see you later" Michael says."Okay man" Charles says.Charles is then walking and Lola approaches him."Hey Charles" Lola says."What the fuck do you want?" Charles says to her."I think you might know" Lola says."Get out of my way whore" Charles says to Lola."Why? Don't you want me?" Lola says."No! Now get the fuck out of my way!" Charles says to Lola."Oh I know why,because you play fo rthe other team" Lola says."Okay first,worst sports refference dealing with something else, and second,I'm into a chick back in Cincinnati" Charles says."Oh,because I heard from Christy-" Lola says."Stop right there.That bitch was making up stuff.Now get out of my way" Charles says and tries to go around her,but she steps in front of him."You trashy bitch I swear if you don't move" Charles says,now getting angry."Okay then,if you're strait then why don't you like me? Every other guy does" Lola says to Charles."I know about 3-5 guys who don't like you,one including me.The guys like you because you're easy,you're a whore.And I'm not going to change who I am just because some whore shakes her ass" Charles says to Lola."I'm not a whore!" Lola says and slaps Charles in the face."You're lucky I don't punch chicks" Charles says, and at that time Charles is hit from behind by a pipe and falls down."Thanks for distracting him Lola" Norton says."No problem.Have fun Charles" Lola says.Charles then spits on her."Fuck you whore" Charles says, and then Norton hits him again with the pipe. "Well well well Caldwell,you think you'rre so fucking smart,don't you?" Peanut says.(Peanut now has a cast on his arm,bruises on his face, and a black eye)."How?" Charles says."By spreading the word around that you beat me up!" Peanut yells and gets up in his face(Charles has his hands tied behind his back and are being held by Norton & Hal)."First off,get the fuck out of my face! And second, the bitch Christy spread it." Charles says(Charles is being an asshole to the chicks because he is really pissed off at Christy & Lola,so he calls them bitch & whore in almost every sentence he says about them)."Oh,then you must think you're so cool for beating me up" Peanut says."No,I'm still an outcast.The only people I hang out with are Michael & C-Money" Charles says to Peanut."Oh well,you're still going to get beat" Peanut says and grabs a wrench and is about to hit Charles,until they hear something."Get off him! Russell smash you!" Russel yells and comes charging into the greasers.Charles takes this opportunity to break out of Norton & Hal's hold and moves over to a piece of glass and cuts the ropes off.Charles then joins Russell and knocks out the greasers.Once the greasers are knocked out they leave the autoshop and go over to the parking lot. "Thanks Russell,I owe you one" Charles says and leaves.While walking around Charles sees Algernon,who for some reason is dressed as a mime, and then Algernon walks up to him."Yo what up with them rags homie,you ain't lookin fly" Algernon says,trying to be cool."What?" Charles says, and this causes some people to join behind them,the nerds behind Algie, and Trent,Wade,Ethan, and C-Money behind Charles(Charles doesn't know C-Money is behind him though)."Those clothes man they garbage,not like what I'm wearing" Algernon says,trying to be confident."Shut the fuck up jack in-the-box! What do you want?" Charles says."For you to get style homie" Algernon says.Charles then punches him,knocking him down."Listen to what I said.Shut the fuck up jack in-the-box! Oh and I have style,you need some.Now all of you wimps(the nerds) get out of my way" Charles says and he walks past the nerds, and the bullies & C-Money follow him." 'Shut the fuck up jack in the box' Where did you get that from?" C-Money says to Charles."It just came to my mind because he was dressed up like a mime, and he's fat, so I just thought of it" Charles says."Hey man did you see his face when you said that to him? He didn't know what to say" Wade says."I don't know how you can knock him down with one punch though" Trent says to Charles."I'm strong, and he's weak,so its easy" Charles says to Trent."Hey guys,I think I'm going to head back to my room,I've had a lot of stuff happen to me today" Charles says and leaves. Category:Blog posts